explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Qpid
' |image= |series= |production=40274-194 |producer(s)= |story=Randee Russell and Ira Steven Behr |script=Ira Steven Behr |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708759 |guests=Jennifer Hetrick as Vash, Clive Revill as Sir Guy of Gisbourne, John de Lancie as Q''', Joi Staton as '''Servant |previous_production=The Nth Degree |next_production=The Drumhead |episode=TNG D20 |airdate=22 April 1991 |previous_release=The Nth Degree |next_release=The Drumhead |story_date(s)=Stardate 44741.9 |previous_story=The Nth Degree |next_story=The Drumhead }} =Summary= Captain Picard is working late on a speech that he will present to visiting archaeologists when Counselor Troi tells him that the council members have arrived and been assigned quarters. Picard returns to his quarters and finds Vash waiting for him, and the two kiss. The next morning, the two are sharing breakfast when Doctor Crusher arrives and offers to give Vash a tour. Vash expresses surprise and slight anger at the fact the Captain hasn't told his friends about her and confronts him about this at a reception for the delegates. After the reception, Q returns to repay Captain Picard for saving him in "Déjà Q". Picard requests nothing, so Q decides to save Picard by testing Picard's love for Vash. While Picard is addressing the delegates, Q transports the bridge crew to medieval England, where Captain Picard is Robin Hood and the bridge crew are the Merry Men. English soldiers attack the group and the group retreats to the forest. Q assumes the role of the Sheriff of Nottingham and has imprisoned Vash, now Maid Marian. Picard must rescue Vash as she is sentenced to die for treason. Vash manipulates Sir Guy of Gisbourne into sparing her life by professing love and promising marriage. Picard realizes that if he does nothing, Vash will die. He orders his officers to remain in the woods, then disguises himself and infiltrates the castle as a peasant worker. Picard climbs up to the tower and through the window. The two bicker over the merits of Picard's rescue plan, and Vash refuses to go. Picard begins to carry her away when a group enters. Picard is taken away by the guards, and Vash tries to send a message to Commander Riker, which is stopped by Q, who reveals himself to Vash and has her taken away. At the chopping block, Picard's officers reveal themselves disguised as monks and create a diversion. Picard and his staff prove themselves formidable fighters and win. Picard frees Vash, who leaves with Q to explore the galaxy. Q guarantees Vash's safety; with that, Picard considers Q's debt paid in full. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # The bridge lights not being dimmed during the night shift. Probably an experimental setting. Equipment Oddities # Riker being able to hide a longstaff that is as tall as he is. Perhaps it is a specially extendable one. Nit Central # Sophie Hawksworth on Saturday, March 31, 2001 - 2:01 pm: When Picard enters Vash's room through the window, we hear crickets chirping in the night. Well Nottingham is just up the road from where I live, and we don't have any crickets around here! An owl would have been more appropriate. Q probably added them to see if Picard and his colleagues would notice # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 3:38 am: If the Taguans refuse to allow outsiders to visit their ruins, then why is the conference being held in orbit around the planet? For that matter why bother having an archeological conference about a site which hasn't had any digs for over a century? If a Taguan archeologist was addressing the conference then it would make sense. However, since Picard is telling them about his views on the ruins and using old archeological findings for references then it seems unlikely that any new digging has been done. Perhaps the conference is an attempt to persuade the Taguans to permit visits to the ruins by outsiders, so new techniques and technology can uncover more information. # If all the greats of archeology are at this conference, then where is Professor Galen? Probably busy getting evidence to cooborate his theory (See The Chase for details). # John A. Lang on Thursday, October 10, 2002 - 9:05 pm: What happened to all the Archeological delegates when Picard & the others returned? You'd think that Q would return everyone to the exact time that the crew vanished. (To make it look like they never left the room) Maybe Q transported them home? # Mike Ram on Friday, October 18, 2002 - 8:34 pm: When Picard finds Vash's digging tools, one of the things he holds looks like a portable transport scrambler (shown during the movie Star Trek Insurrection). Why would Vash need one of those? Probably to stop law enforcers, or rivals, beaming to her location - or transporting her away - while she's 'working.' ' =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation